Foolish Love
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sebelum meminang, Shikamaru meminta izin pada Gaara selaku orang terpenting di Suna. Karena saking rumitnya, penyelesaian ini jadi sama rumitnya. Jadinya tanpa seizin Gaara, Shikamaru melaju untuk meminang Temari. Apa itu berhasil pada Shikamaru yang terlihat kalem? #87


**Summary: **Sesungguhnya cinta itu terlalu bodoh buat dipertahankan untuk lelaki cool seperti Nara Shikamaru, tetapi buat Sabaku no Temari cinta itu terlalu manis sampai menjelang pernikahan. Mestinya Shikamaru bertahan dengan sifat Temari tersebut, tetapi bagaimana ya?

* * *

**Foolish Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **Canon, sedikit OOC, deskripsi seadanya, alur kecepatan, dll.

**Enjoy!**

**..oOo..**

Di Sunagakure, tempat penuh gurun pasir tetapi memiliki kekuatan angin mempunyai gedung-gedung berpasir. Warna cokelat oranye adalah warna paling terbagus yang pernah dilihat. Suasana kota ini terlihat harmonis karena banyak penduduk kota ini hilir mudik.

Hirur pikuk dan keramaian membuat pendengaran seorang lelaki berpakaian selayaknya ninja bertandang ke Sunagakure untuk mengurus keperluan yang ada. Alasan ia datang ke Suna adalah bertemu dengan calon isteri. Lebih tepatnya begitu. Minta restu dari dua bersaudara Sabaku.

Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Tentu tidak terbaca. Penglihatan orang-orang yang merupakan penduduk negara angin memandang ke arah lelaki tersebut patut dicurigai dan banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benak mereka.

Ada seorang wanita dewasa berjalan, rambutnya berwarna kuning emas, dikuncir dua, pakaiannya membuka setengah dadanya, dan memiliki sebuah kipas besar di belakang punggungnya. Entah kenapa ia berjalan ke pusat kota Sunagakure. Di dalam hatinya penuh rasa keingintahuan.

Jalannya sambil menunduk, tentunya. Ia menghela napas hingga dirinya tertabrak dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Wanita berkuncir dua ini hampir jatuh ke belakang sebelum ditarik tangannya oleh lelaki tadi. Wanita yang bernama Temari mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, ternganga kaget memandang lelaki di depannya.

"Ka-kamu..."

"Seorang wanita dewasa tidak seharusnya menabrak orang secara sembarangan. Lihat-lihat dulu di depan," Lelaki itu terkikik geli. Temari menarik kedua tangannya, mendengus kesal.

Temari bersedekap. "Mau apa kamu ke sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut lelaki yang kepalanya berbentuk buah nanas. Ia melewati Temari tanpa melirik sekali pun. Ia malah melambaikan tangan hingga membuat wanita di belakangnya jadi panas hati.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah!"

* * *

Di gedung tempat di mana Kazekage tinggal, lelaki bernama Nara Shikamaru berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya mendongak ke atas beranda. Ia tersenyum miris. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, alasan ia kemari tentu berbicara dengan Kazekage dan juga soal itu.

Tangga demi tangga ia lewati. Namun, berhenti melangkah karena berpapasan dengan lelaki wajah bertato. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang mentato wajahnya penuh warna ungu bergaris. Ada sebuah boneka di belakang punggungnya, sekali lagi. Entah kenapa dua orang ini begitu mirip punya benda di belakang punggungnya termasuk Kazekage juga.

"Tidak sengaja lagi kita bertemu di sini. Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya pemuda bernama Kankurou. Usia mereka sama, beda dengan Temari yang umurnya dua tahun di atas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia mengunci mulutnya sebelum bertemu Kazekage. Cinta membuat ia semakin bodoh di sini.

Lelaki berambut nanas melewati Kankurou tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kankurou mengangkat alis sebelah setelah melirik lelaki bermarga Nara tersebut. Tidak mau berucap apa pun, Kankurou berjalan beda arah dari Shikamaru.

* * *

Pintu utama diketuk, dada bergemuruh. Ini bukan milik orang lain sebagai penjaga pintu masuk melainkan bunyi dari dada Shikamaru. Jantungnya terasa menghimpit pernapasannya. Di telinga penjaga pintu terdengar begitu jelas suara detak jantung lelaki di depan pintu masuk ruangan Kazekage.

"Tuan Nara, jika kamu terlalu penakut untuk masuk. Lebih baik hentikan saja," saran dari penjaga pintu merasa kasihan menatap Nara Shikamaru yang terus menatap pintu masuk tanpa membukanya.

Shikamaru mendengus. Akhirnya diketuk sekali lagi.

"Masuk."

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dikeluarkan udara di mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Ia pun membuka pintu. Di sana Kazekage berambut merah membelakangi Shikamaru sedang memandang keluar.

"Mau apa seorang Nara ke sini?" tanya Kazekage langsung ke intinya. Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Apa membicarakan soal kak Temari?"

"Menurut Anda, apa saya harus mempertahankan cinta konyol ini?" sebetulnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Menurut ia sendiri, cinta itu harusnya dipertahankan. Tetapi ini sangat konyol untuk dirinya. Butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Pemuda berambut merah tidak berekspresi ini menggeleng. Bisa dilihat dari atas gedung Kazekage, seorang wanita sedang membantu orang tua membawakan barang-barangnya. Kazekage tidak mau kakak perempuan terlalu menyukai lelaki tidak punya hati.

"Dia... masih menyukaimu. Apa kamu tidak tahu itu?" Gaara melirik Shikamaru yang pusing tujuh kali.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya. "Bukan itu maksud saya, Kazekage-_sama_."

Dua orang laki-laki ini terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sang Jounin terus menghela napas. Gaara tahu itu. Ia susah menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik."

Pintu terbuka paksa. Gaara menoleh bingung melihat sosok Nara Shikamaru tidak ada lagi di ruangan Kazekage. Bola mata hijau sebelah Gaara terangkat. Walau tidak punya alis, Gaara tidak ada ekspresi kaget atau pun terkejut.

* * *

Di luar gedung, si lelaki berbentuk kepala nanas berlari menghampiri wanita berkuncir dua. Sebelum berhenti melangkah, Shikamaru menerjang Temari hingga ia memeluknya. Temari terperanjat kaget seketika. Tentu ia malu dipeluk ditatap penduduk Suna.

"Ah, ah... a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"H-hei... kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Shikamaru tidak menarik tubuhnya untuk melepaskan pelukan ia pada Temari. Temari kebingungan termasuk malu. Malu ditatap para penonton, juga Kazekage di atas sana.

Suara desahan di telinga Temari membuat Temari merona malu. Bukan sebuah desahan napas, tetapi suara berbisik menandakan geraman batin di dalam hati. Akhirnya Shikamaru berbicara dalam satu helaan napas.

"Apakah aku terlihat konyol dan kekanakan bagimu?" tanya Shikamaru padahal dirinya belum siap mengatakan begitu.

Temari mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, kebingungan pada pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Ke-kenapa kau bilang begitu? A-apa kau selalu anggap dirimu konyol dan kekanakan?"

"Umurku terpaut jauh darimu. Sifatmu dewasa bagiku, tetapi entah kenapa hatiku tidak membohongi soal perasaanku padamu." Ekspresi kecemasan terpatri di wajahnya yang malas. Baru kali detak jantungnya tidak karuan seperti ini.

Ia menarik tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Temari. Wanita ini pasti malu berada dalam tatapan para penduduk Suna. Tidak mau ada keributan dan kecurigaan, Shikamaru menggamit tangan Temari dan meloncat dari atas gedung ke gedung lainnya. Angin meniupkan pasir-pasir negara Suna.

Sesampainya di atas gedung paling tinggi, Shikamaru menggenggam kedua tangan Temari dan terus menghela napas. Temari terus merasakan keanehan dengan sikap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menghela napas.

"Aku merasa aneh jika aku jadi orang paling romantis," kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap genggaman tangan dirinya ke Temari. "Ada yang ingin aku bilang. Menurutku, cinta itu konyol buat dipertahankan."

Kedua bola mata Temari melebar. Ingin sekali dilepaskan genggaman tangan itu dari pemuda bermarga Nara, tetapi Shikamaru tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," ucap Shikamaru mendongak menatap kedua bola mata Temari. Sungguh. Hatinya sekarang sedang kacau. "Apa aku orang terbaik untukmu?"

"Jika..." Temari menunduk dulu, lalu menatap kembali bola mata hitam Shikamaru penuh keseriusan. "Jika kamu adalah orang terbaik untukku dan jodoh terbaik untukku, aku berhak bersamamu walaupun aku hanyalah orang dewasa bagimu."

"Kau merasa aku menghakimimu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, Temari menggeleng. "Aku... ingin meminangmu setelah menyelesaikan pertempuran itu. Apa kau mau bersamaku setelah itu selesai?"

Jantung Temari berdetak kencang bersamaan detak jantung Shikamaru. Kedua orang berjenis kelamin ini memang hebat. Pernah bertanding di sebuah ajang pertandingan demi masuk Chuunin. Tetapi, memimpikan mempunyai keluarga bersama orang dicintai betul-betul itu adalah sebuah mimpi. Pikiran mereka bakal jadi kenyataan setelah ini.

Wanita berkuncir dua memeluk lelaki berambut nanas memakai kedua tangannya, lelaki itu pun melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku... pasti menunggu. Asalkan... kau juga mau menungguku."

"Aku janji."

"Jadi, menurutmu... cinta itu bodoh, ya?" Temari menggeleng. "Yang pasti cinta itu butuh dipertahankan. Cinta itu bukan konyol, tetapi pandangan orang menyebutnya konyol. Aku anggap cinta itu membuatku dewasa."

"Tentu saja."

Sudah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Kankurou dan Gaara berada di seberang sana. Selesai perang melawan Uchiha Madara dan Juubi, kedua orang ini akan mengunjungi keluarga Nara untuk menawarkan pernikahan. Mereka berharap akan ada kebahagiaan sejati di sini di antara cinta konyol dan juga bodoh tersebut.

Cinta itu rumit sekali.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Baru pertama kali saya buat Canon. Ini bikin saya terharu. Di ff fandom Naruto dengan pair ShikaTema, saya bisa buat Canon. Saya berterima kasih pada Morena L yang telah memberikan info bikin ff ShikaTema dalam bentuk Canon dan juga AU. For "Black And White Of Shadowind" event. Tapi, tidak jadi dipublish untuk event itu. Jadinya publish bukan untuk event. Mohon maaf saja. Terima kasih buat Morena L.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 20 June 2013


End file.
